marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefront Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Synopsis2 = With the incentive of getting some leave time, Battle and Socko go out and attack two Chinese soldiers to take as prisoner. During the fight they are forced to knock the enemy soldiers out and have to drag them back to base. Along the way they Battle talks about all the single women that live in the town of Samchok that he intends to romance, while Socko cautions that they the military police there have been having trouble clearing out communist spies operating in the area. When they turn over their two unconscious prisoners to the captain he finds that the Chinese soldiers are wearing civilian clothing under their uniforms and they also find half of a map in the mouth of one of the men. Written on the map is a the password "Pach-Hoo" a word meaning cabbage. The captain then assigns them to dress up in the spies civvies and go into Samchok and try and find the contact that was to give the spies the other half of the map. The pair grudgingly do, and when they are in town they begin telling the password to every shady character they can find. Later on, Socko wants to take a break and the pair slip into a bar where the waitress overhears Socko saying the password and gives him the other half of the map. The two make what they think is a clear get away when some of the G.I.'s drinking there recognize the two through their disguise. They are outed as spies, however the sheer number of American troops on sight insure that Battle and Socko win the fight unscathed. When the military police show up to arrest the Communist agents, Socko and Battle turn over the map and head back to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Daylight Patrol | Synopsis3 = Socko Swenski educates the troops on survival methods while on day patrol. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Synopsis4 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski ambush General Olga and her assistant as they ride along the trail. The pair give her a good fight until Chinese soldiers arrive on the scene and soon subdue Battle and Socko and they are taken prisoner. However, when the commanding officer suggests killing the two Americans, General Olga whips him and informs the two Americans that she has a use for them. They mount up on horses and they are taken into the mountains where Olga shows them a herd of cattle. Olga explains that that they are intended to be slaughtered in order to feed her troops however none of her troops have the skill to herd them safely and many of their troops have been trampled. Knowing that Battle Brady comes from Texas, she orders him to use his ranging skills to help transport the horses. At first Battle refuses but suddenly changes his mind when Olga threatens to hang them to the dismay of Socko. However as they start herding the cattle, Battle informs Socko that he has a plan and to play along. After a few hours moving the cattle, Battle suggests that they rest for a time because the cattle is becoming spooked. They get some tea to drink and Battle puts some of his bullets in it. He complains about the "taste" and tosses the bullet laden tea into the fire causing the bullets to go off. This frightens the cattle into stampeding. Battle and Socko hop onto a pair of cows and ride them away as the cattle tramples Olga's troops to death. Battle and Socko then flee the scene on the backs of the cattle, wondering how they are going to get them to stop. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}